I Luv You But I Hate You
by XxTouya-AyaxX
Summary: Sesshoumaru's been turned into a human! and who would've done that? well Kagome of course.Kagome is forced 2 to find a way to change him back to bad it's easier said than done...


**I Luv You But I Hate You**

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, this really sucks man I wish did own him it'd be awesome if I did though._

_Kags- Sesshy if you kill me im suing _

_Sessh- How can you sue me when you'll be dead?_

_Kags- I have my ways_

_Sessh- Riiight_

_White Dymend- Sessh here might be OOC here so theres my little warning._

**Chappie 1- Long time no see**

He walked quickly sniffing her out. 'damn that wench! She just got on my last nerve disrespecting this Sesshoumaru like that! That little wothless miko,' Sesshoumaru thought now jumping silently from tree to tree. 'making this Sesshoumaru waste his time… that bitch of Inuyasha's is going to pay dearly.

Sesshoumaru slowed down taking his dear old time as he just complained about his own time as he smelt that Kagome's scent was getting stronger. 'perfect,' he thought as he sniffed the air 'Inuyasha isn't here.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"OOOOOH, that jerk!! I cant believe he got mad at me just cuz I forgot to bring ramen!" Kagome yelled as she fixed the strap on her big yellow bag and walked through the forest away from the group.

"I hate him!! Always getting mad at me for no friggin reason!" she yelled again. Kagome walked deeper into the forest. The deeper she went, the more creepier it got. As she searched for a place to sit she kept talking about _him._

"Why did you do that or why didn't you bring it or OI!! Watch it wench im trying to eat ramen, I hate him!!," she screamed. "if you hate him why do you go back to him?" a cold emotionless voice said behind her. 'no no no it cant be him,' KAgome thought as she turned around. She let out a small 'eep' as she turned around and so Sesshoumaru. "unless he mated you and wont let you go anywhere," he said almost smirking. Almost.

"why do you care? You're talking to to a worthless miko," she said sofly. "true I am talking to a worthless miko but this Sesshoumaru has some unattended business to attend to right now," he said.

5 minutes passed by as the two stared each other down.

"why are you here?" Kagome asked him. No answer. She sat down on anearby rock and put her head in between her knees. "humans can be so ignorant," she heard him say. She still kept her head down. "so you see miko, I have a want to kill you and im going to fufill that want… Right. Now." he said slowly making sure that each word registered into her tiny brain.

"I'm not retarded," Kagome said looking into his cold eyes. She saw the look to kill- literally. Although he always never showed his emotions.

She backed away as he walked towards her claws extended. "why are you doing this?" Kagome asked trembling and still backing away from the mad youkai. "remember when I lost my arm and how you disrespected this Sesshoumaru? Well that's the reason why miko," he said, his tone deadly. But his eyes were still emotionless.

Deep, deep, deep inside he really, really, really, really, really, really wanted to kill her.

Kagome prayed silently that Inuyasha would come or that this was a dream. She screamed as she tripped over a rock and landed an her butt. "it's been nearly 3 years Sesshoumaru, I cant believe you actually held a grudge for that long," Kagome said still shaking as the inuyoukai's shadow loomed over her.

Kagome closed her eyes and thought, 'I wish he wasn't who he is right now like totally the opposite!!'

Kagome opened her eyes just as a white light burst from her and went on Sesshoumaru. After the light disappeared, there stood a human Sesshoumaru. "oh my," she said as her eyes got wide. "what the hell are you looking at you human!!" he demanded rather than asked.

"Sesshoumaru… sama, watch what you're saying, you're a human you know," she said glaring at him. "this Sesshoumaru is not-" he paused and his eyes got big as looked at his hands, no claws. He tried finding his tail.

Kagome almost burst into fits of laughter at the sight of Sesshoumaru spinning around acting like a dog chasing his tail. (a/n: oh kami, imagine that.)

'no tail,' Sesshoumaru thought. "dammit wench, why did you have to change me into a worthless human?" he yelled at the starry eyed girl.

She just looked at him in awe. He now had long black silky hair (a/n: that means his silver hair is gone. L) and he still had those sexy golden eyes. His marks were gone, no claws no tail, regular human ears. She was surprised to see that he had _both_ of his _arms_ attached.

"where do you think you're going wench?!" he half screamed half asked her.

"home," was her answer.

"well… since I Lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands is human and very vulnerable to demons, I will go with you,"

_A/N: thanx much for reading my new story I really appreciate it, oh, and, please, read the next chappie!! _

_Aishiteru,_

_White Dymend Hanyou_

_P.S: __**Review! Review! review! review! review!**_


End file.
